User talk:ChozoBoy
1..2...3.... Exactly how many users do we have here? Trace X 19:58, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Looks like about 900... ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Thank you for welcoming me, and giving me all of those useful links. I used to edit Wikipedia a lot, so they will probably help refresh my memory. Is there anything I can do to contribute, Trilogy-wise? --Orohu 23:29, 30 August 2009 (UTC) There is still plenty to contribute for Trilogy and subjects in all of the games. Go for what interrests you and anything you feel is lacking. If you've got any questions on anything more specific, please ask. There's so much that you can do that nothing jumps out at me, right now. User:Greenpickle has been doing pages for the first game's rooms, so you don't have to worry about that. If you want to try room articles for another game, that would be tough but helpful. Alternatively, you could also check over the room's he's done and add more info. (I've been considering adding all of the scans for every room, and other crazy things like that.) You pick the area you want to work on and the level of involvement you want to get into it. Happy editing, man. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:49, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Who was the first user of wikitroid? --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 21:13, September 24, 2009 (UTC) (If you know, of course. If you don't, that's fine too) Tripper I'd like to know why the article Tripper was deleted. It appears to be the last red link on the List of Creatures from Super Metroid. The name was correct, the information was correct, I simply do not see the purpose? [[User:Piratehunter|P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:28, September 3, 2009 (UTC) That's really weird... I don't recall deleting it and was about to make it this morning. Thanks for pointing that out! ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 22:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Vote! '''''Attention, All Users! Phase four of Boss Battle Royal[e] has finally begun, and the bosses are aching for your votes! Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 04:50, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of the message. A few questions? When was the last time someone edited the front page? That Brawl article has been there for quite awhile. Shouldn't there be something different by now? The Exterminator 13:25, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :You're going to have to ask User:FastLizard4 about that. He runs that type of thing. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 17:55, September 20, 2009 (UTC) How do you that code thingy for pictures. My computer messes up on the other method and I nearly lost all of my userpage! The code seems so much easier...and safer. The Exterminator 01:22, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Which code, exactly? You can look at how pictures were added in any of the articles and copy the format. You'll learn a lot that way, and it is more practical. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) Hey, don't mean to be rude, but I asked you a question on my talk page and I don't feel like repeating it. Again, no offense. The Exterminator 22:14, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'd like to change my avatar thingy and I was wondering if you could use pictures already on wikitroid. I know its a silly question, but I'm new to this computer stuff. The Exterminator 23:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :Hmmm.. don't see any way to do that. I'm going to have to talk to FL about getting some new images up for avatars. Just save the image you want and upload it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:21, October 14, 2009 (UTC) On my home page, it says that admins can change some message on the sidebar to tell people about stuff that's happening. If you know how, could you put my newest page on there, User:The Exterminator/Main Page Updates? I'd like to get people on there to change the main page. Thanks! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|''The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 00:12, November 26, 2009 (UTC) You're going to want to talk to FastLizard4. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 00:30, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Kelbaugh article I don't think we need another article about the name in-game. I mean its pretty obvious that they are the same person, and the marine article would be too short. What other information can be added? Why not just have the mention in the Trivia? [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:04, September 21, 2009 (UTC) One issue would be that we couldn't put that article in the "Character" category, and I'd like to see all of the named characters end up there. There are some other things that could go into such an article, such as images and maybe even the room locations for those characters (if someone were able to identify in conjuntion with the video). It may turn out that those Marines are actually represented (unnamed) in-game. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 06:10, September 22, 2009 (UTC) If your ever in the mood to help.... .....Please stop by miniclip wiki thx!--Drudge Killer XD....? ;) 19:42, September 24, 2009 (UTC) About that Metroid picture Recently on my user Page, I noticed that the picture of a Metroid that I had up was different. Previously it was against a black background, now it’s against a white background and its membrane is greener. When I asked about what had happened, Hellkaiserryo told me that it was because you had switched the file, which why it changed all over the place. I noticed a revert button which could allow it to be restored. Do I have your permission to de-switch the file, since I do not the new version at all, as it looks really bright and unsightly with the white background.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Ah... Sorry. I switched it out because the second one was much higher quality, and didn't think to look if it was used on anyone's userpage. If you want, nobody would have an issue with you uploading the file to a new name. I only meant to get the HQ version on the articles. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:28, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for telling me. So how do I re-upload the file?--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 14:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Go to the file that was changed and look at the previous version. Save it to your desktop or somewhere and then upload it to Wikitroid under a different file name. But don't call it TC's Metroid or anything like that, other people may want to use the image as well. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 15:17, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh dear. I don't think I can do that, as I actually can't acess Wikitroid from my own computer; I have to use a friend's, and I'm not sure if he'll be okay with me downloading images onto his desktop.--[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 19:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll do it for you. No worries. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:31, September 30, 2009 (UTC) How often... How often do you work on the website? Like during all your free time when your not studying or doing school work? Oh, and thanks for sending me all those links for begginers when I first signed up! (SA-X96) (SA-X96 01:23, October 1, 2009 (UTC)) Depends on how much free time I get a hold of! I rarely go more than a day without at least checking in, though. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:27, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Favorite bosses Hey guys as the very first thing I want to do here, I would like to ask everyone what their favourite boss battles are. Mine has always been Gandrayda (trust me this fight is really fun) so what are all yours? Phazon master 07:29, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Mine are (in no order): **Dark Samus 2 (Echoes) **Gandrayda (Corruption) **Dark Samus (Corruption) **Ridley (Zero Mission) **SA-X (fusion) **Chykka (Echoes) **Omega Pirate (Prime) **Meta Ridley (Prime) :[[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 14:08, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I... couldn't choose. I've always had a lot of fun with Meta-Ridley and Corruption's controls make everything fun, too. All of Fusion's were incredibly hard. So were Boost Ball Guardian and Omega Pirate on Hard. I had trouble figuring out how to damage the last DS's for in Echoes, and kept running out of time for several tries. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 14:42, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I can't really chose a favorite but one of my favorites is the Chyyka.General Q-Nek 02:04, October 8, 2009 (UTC) I'd have to say the: **Zero mission Kraid **Mecha ridley **Berserker Lord **Milky Way Galaxy (just kidding!) **Metroid Queen **That one queen fish thing in super metroid...whatshername... **Crocomire **Quadraxis **BOX This isn't in order, by the way. --[[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC)(adminNOT) Really? Do you really take the time to greet everybody with that link thing or do you like paste it,im just wandering,i hope this is not of any insult.General Q-Nek 02:43, October 8, 2009 (UTC) There's a short line of code that I copy off of my Archive 1 page, and when I paste it, it writes all of the text for me. I could greet nearly 30 people per minute depending on how fast the computer I'm using is. 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 12:03, October 8, 2009 (UTC) A special request Hey, I'm having trouble getting a picture on my userpage. If you can, can you put this on? File:Phazon Charge Up.jpg Well, search it first. The Exterminator 23:36, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Landing Sites Sorry that I didn't finish off the categories, I got kicked off the computer at the last minute. By the by, I remembered that the Landing Site for the Pirate Seed's Leviathan is called Landing Site Delta. Seems to have been named by the Pirates, as the other Landing Sites on their planet follow the Greek alphabet. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 20:06, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Nice find! Just noticed that the Seed and Phaaze ones aren't here. I just found the ones I got through memory and keyword searches, so I may have missed some in MP3C. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:10, October 12, 2009 (UTC) How the blazes do you get those crystal clear images?! I've tried hundreds of times to get a good snapshot of the Ice Missile to replace the other one, but the picture is either to bright or the missile is blurred. I am using my camera, but you obviously do something else. Tell me PLEASE! [[User talk:The Exterminator|''Ex]][[User:The Exterminator|terminator]] 00:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Are you asking me how to get screens from a game? I don't really do that. Ideally, you'd want some kind of capture device. If I really want something from a game, I normally do a screen capture from an online video. Your best bet is to talk to User:Greenpickle or someone who works with that type of thing.'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 02:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) It says it right in the article 'The Pirate Homeworld is referred to as "Planet Urtraghus" (惑星ウルトラガス) in the Japanese version of the game 12, although this particular name is not found anywhere in the English versions.' HalfShadow 04:18, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hi i know i have not edited nothing here, but is because I work in the Spanish version of Wikitroid.--PhazonAdictKraid 22:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC)PhazonAdictKraid Metroidover looks like its been growing lately! Do you have the Spanish MP3:C by any chance? 'ChozoBoy' http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 03:25, November 1, 2009 (UTC) First Impression Completely off topic...of everything? I've noticed that people have different relations with different admins. One person, for example, asked hellkaiserryo12 for help because (PROBABLY) he was the only admin he knew. I, on the other hand, think of mariogalaxy as a leader (though he isn't...right?) and, because of a traumatic experience involving ban threats and a gallery in construction, worry whenever posting on a page frequented by Fastlizard4. What do you think your first impressions were? --[[User:DekutullaZM|Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 20:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) (why won't paint images upload onto wikitroid?) :Wikitroid only accepts certain file types. You can see the list on the upload page. I'd reccomend saving things in the correct file type '''first' so that there is no quality loss. Using high quality is expecially important for anything going in an article. :Well, I nominated HK12 for admin because he's a great and active editor. FL4 nominated me, and he's the most knowledgable on Wikia policies and the technical aspects. I often forget about MG because he doesn't edit often (probably working on other wikis, I know he's an admin at more). Armantula is another that was active up until I became an admin, but doesn't seem to be around too often these days. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 21:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How do you welcome people? I would like to know how to make that welcome message. I saw a new user today and I was going to welcome him, but I didn't know how. So, Could you please tell me how? [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 18:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Put this on their talk page: Welcome to Wikitroid! [[User Talk:The Exterminator|The]] [[User:The Exterminator|Ex''terminator]] 18:32, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Vote! Attention, All Users! Time to finish Phase Four on Boss Battle Royale. Click here and place three tildes (~~~) next to the names of bosses you think would win in a fight! [[User:Squeemaster|'Squee'master]] 07:52, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Message left automatically by FastLizard4 using AutoWikiBrowser on behalf of User:Squeemaster. If you wish to opt out of receiving these noticies in the future, please notify User:Squeemaster. FastLizard4 is not responsible for the content of this message.